


Audio Seduction

by sassenach_on_the_rocks51



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, NSFW, Voice Kink, explicit - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-10 00:49:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12900414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassenach_on_the_rocks51/pseuds/sassenach_on_the_rocks51
Summary: To get you through a business trip, Jacob Frye has created a surprise for you.Inspired by the tumblr page http://britishfilth.tumblr.com/. If you are like me and love hearing filthy talk in a British accent, stop by. Its so worth it.





	Audio Seduction

Walking into the hotel room, you were grateful to have finally arrived. After a 3 hour drive north for a conference with the council leaders scheduled for the next day, all you wanted was to shower and sleep for a while. Because of some last minute business, Jacob was not able to join you on the initial drive up but was slated to meet up with you later, possibly tomorrow.

Stepping into the shower, you were grateful for the amazing water pressure and as you washed the long day away, you couldn’t help but think of Jacob Frye and wished more than anything that he was there with you now. Imagining your hands as his was a poor substitute, for nothing could compete with his touch.

Stepping out and drying off, you wondered if you should go ahead and order something, just in case. You were in no mood to go anywhere else, so after drying off, you just put your robe on and nothing else.

Grabbing your laptop and headphones, you made yourself comfortable on the bed and decided to go over your notes for the conference. No sooner had you booted up your email that you noticed there was a message from Jacob, sent only a few hours ago… Opening it, it simply read: “A little something for you.” And below it was an MP3 file.

“What could this be?” you wondered. Jacob in the past had left both cute and erotic texts and voicemails, but not an MP3 file.  
Headphones firmly in place, you opened the file and waited.

“Hello my love” Jacob’s voice purred. “I bet you are wondering what this is for. I don’t know if you are listening to this in the car, or if you are listening to this while in out in public. Or even if you are listening to this alone in the room. No matter where you are listening to this, I hope you enjoy it.”Jacob said, audiably smirking.

“What’s this all about?” You wondered, both excited and nervous.

“See love, I had planned to make this into a video, but knowing my voice like this gets your knickers ever so wet, I thought I’d make a little something for you while you are waiting for me. You can’t see it, but I’m actually stripping naked. I’m taking off all my gear first, then my clothes.”

Sure enough, as you listened, you could hear the sounds of leather straps being undone and the sounds of clothes hitting the floor. With as much as Jacob wore, you knew it would take more than a few minutes, but it always made seeing Jacob naked that much more exciting when he was done.

“Much better love. Not a stich of clothing left. Unless you count my necklace, but that can stay. Hmm sitting in my favorite chair naked is a different experience love. I might have to do this more often.” He laughed, that deep laugh that always gave you goosebumps. “I wonder what you are doing right now. I wonder if you are listening to me just after showering. I’d like to think you are lying in bed naked and if not naked, just in that robe that you wear.

“He knows me well” you thought smiling, eager to hear what was next.

“No matter if you are naked right now or not love, soon enough you will want to be.” Jacob said, slowly dropping his voice. “Because if I was there right now with you in that room, you would be. I’d already have that beautiful body of yours stripped you down the second we shut and locked the door.

Pausing it a moment, you felt yourself feeling flush. With the heavy robe on making it worse, you shrugged it off and let it lay behind you. Hitting play again, you took a deep breath and waited eagerly.

“But before I start on you, I have to make sure that I’m primed and ready. While your left imaging things, I think I’ll get my cock ready for you.” He said and soon the audio was nothing but the sound of Jacob stroking himself and moaning loudly. “Oh you should see how hard I am love. And it’s all from thinking about those perfect tits of yours. That amazing arse of yours. My god love, I don’t think I’ve ever been this hard before.” Jacob said, gasping for breath.

Picturing Jacob running his hands up and down his impressive cock, you moved your laptop to the side so you could lay flat on the bed. Jacob’s moans, enhanced by the headphones, made you feel as if Jacob were literally right there in the room with you, pleasuring himself next to you. As you listened, you let your hand travel between your legs and finding your clit, you began rubbing it in time with Jacob’s voice.

Breathing heavily, Jacob continued “I think it’s time we really get started love. I think I will start with that pretty little mouth of yours. The one that always entices me. The one that always feels so fucking good wrapped around my cock. I think I will start with kissing that first. Then I will start moving down your neck. Let you feel my breath against it, knowing how much that pleasures and torments you as I plant soft kisses along both sides.

Whimpering as you worked yourself, you could picture everything Jacob spoke of and just imagining the feel of both his breath and his lips was beyond intoxicating.

Continuing Jacob said “Next I will move down to your tits. Between rubbing them, I’ll run my tongue over each nipple. Flicking it and tracing around each one before I suck on them one at a time. Knowing how much you love that, I can already imagine you whimpering as I do so. And I won’t stop there my love. No. While my tongue teases you, I think I will let my hand slide down to your dripping wet pussy.”

At these words, you let your fingers move down to your opening and sliding several inside, you began moaning quite loudly. So loudly, you were forced to bite down on your hand to try and silence yourself.

“Oh I can’t believe how wet you are my love. I’d love nothing more than to finger you, but I think that won’t be enough. If you reach into your bag, at the bottom, I’ve left something wrapped in silk just for this very occasion. Go on love, go get it.” Jacob commanded.

Pausing the audio again, you went to your bag, reached inside and pulled out a bundle wrapped in black silk. Taking it back to the bed, you put the headphones back on and pressed play.

“Did you find it love? Open it. “

Unwrapping it, inside was a dildo, one that somehow looked very familiar.

“Do you recognize it? It’s modeled after my own cock, I had it made just for you a few weeks back. A little something for an occasion such as this.” Jacob purred. “Go on, slide it inside. Fuck yourself with it.”

Obeying him, you started off slowly. Your pussy aching for him, you soon sped up and fucked yourself as you imagined he would.

“Oh I can just picture you now love. Fucking yourself good and hard with that toy, pretending its me. But trust me, its nothing compared to what I’m going to do to you when I get there.” Jacob moaned. “Because my love, while I’m fucking you with that toy, my tongue is going to be licking and sucking on that clit of yours.

As you continued playing with yourself, you moaning and whimpering had become so loud and frequent, you were shocked that no complaints had come in. Headphones still on, you lay on your stomach, face buried in the pillow as to try and muffle your sounds.

“Oh I think we have played around enough.” Jacob said. “I think its time I do the job myself. First I will take that toy out of you and run my tongue all up and down your pussy. I’ll even stick my tongue inside and tickle that little spot of yours. Just as I feel that you are going to cum, I’ll slide my cock inside.”

Sure enough as Jacob spoke those words, you felt your climax building faster and faster. You silently hoped that you wouldn’t finish before he did.

“Your pussy feels so wonderful love.” Jacob said, his breath getting shorter, a sure sign he was almost done for. “Especially when you squeeze your muscles around me, making you feel even tighter. God you feel fucking amazing. I just can’t get enough of you.”

Continuing your own rhythm, your breath quickened and holding back was no longer possible.

“Fuck” Jacob growled. “Fuck, I’m gonna cum.” And with that Jacob screamed out your name and soon went silent. As he did so, your own climax was reached, and face still buried in the pillow, you came harder than you ever had before and collapsed into sleep.

Sometime later, the door to the room opened. Walking in, Jacob survey the scene with a wolfish grin on his face. Setting down his bag and taking his coat and hat off, he walked up to the bed and took in the sight of you naked on the bed, headphones still on and with the toy still inside.

Pushing the laptop aside, Jacob saw the email had been opened and he gently removed the headphones. Climbing onto the bed next to you, Jacob stroked your face and placed several kisses on your forehead, which were enough to wake you.

“Hello sleepyhead” he said smiling. “I see you got my message.”

“Mmmhmmm” was all you could manage.

“Did you enjoy it?” he asked.

“Yes I did.” You replied blushing. “I’ve never come so hard in my life.”

Laughing, Jacob pulled you into his arms for several kisses. Happy that he was there much sooner than you expected, you lay there perfectly content in his arms.

“I’m curious though, what gave you the idea for that?” you asked.

“A little blog I came across on Tumblr.” He said. “It’s one that you know.”

“Which..Oh…That one.” You blushed again. “I cant help that I have a voice kink. Especially for one like yours.”

“You are such a naughty girl. What shall I do about you?” Jacob asked playfully.

“You can start by doing me exactly how you described in that MP3.” You replied.

“It’s on.’


End file.
